Young and Mysterious
by Tristanlover59
Summary: Blaise has been behind Draco’s shadow for the past six years. What happens when a sudden turn of events makes him stand out from the rest of the crowd? And what happens when a certain female Gryffindor takes notice to the mysterious boy? HGBZ
1. Chapter 1

~AN: This is my first Harry Potter fan fic. I really like the character Blaise when he is a boy! My friend talked me into writing one because she did something really nice for me! Please enjoy! And remember to review!~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A little bluebird sits on top of a lush tree in midmorning of a beautiful day. It is singing its heart out. Unfortunately for Hermione Granger, she saw or heard none of this. She was stuck in Potions Class. Much to her dismay, she had Double Potions and with the Slytherins which made it even worse.  
  
Currently, Snape was watching the class as they were preparing their Polyjuice potions. Hermione was paired up with Blaise Zabini. Surprisingly, he automatically knew what ingredients to get and how to prepare the potion. Hermione, of course, already knew how to make it also. She was a little skeptical about Blaise though.  
  
"So how do you know how to make it already? Did you use to lure girls into your room by pretending to be Malfoy?" Hermione said with acid in her voice. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized that she had just said that out loud. Slytherins had the equivalent of a red head's temper.  
  
In a way she was happy that she said it. She rarely, if even that, liked Slytherins. They were always tormenting other people for their own pleasure. And with Snape always having their side, she knew that she shouldn't mess with them in Potions. And here she was doing that.  
  
She saw Blaise's gaze fall on Draco's table who was currently working with Pansy. She silently gasped when she realized what she had said about Malfoy. Lately, she had noticed that tons of girls were starting to notice Draco's looks. Secretly, she thought he was kind of cute. If anyone knew of that, though, they would immediately send her to St. Mungo's.  
  
Blaise looked at her straight in the eye and simply said, "I'm not like that." Then he looked down at the desk and continued adding more ingredients. Hermione could barely hear him when he muttered, "I have more respect for women than that."  
  
Hermione was more than shocked. She had just asked a Slytherin a question and surprisingly he hadn't started yelling at her. In fact, he spoke calmly. She expected him to say something like, "You don't know me so don't pretend that you do" and try to hex her. This was definitely a first for Hermione. She couldn't remember one time that she hadn't argued with a Slytherin.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, this time with a little bit of interest this time. She could sense he was mentally kicking himself in the butt by the look on his face.  
  
'How could I let something like that slip? Stupid Blaise. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' Blaise thought to himself, 'Just come up with something quick.'  
  
"Don't act like you know me, Granger," he said coldly and returned to his work.  
  
'Ah ha! That's the type of Slytherin I know' Hermione said to herself and sighed, 'Too bad, I thought this one was different.' 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so sorry that it has been months since I last updated. I have kinda been sidetracked. Sorry again, please review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Why did I just do that? I'm such an idiot! Now Hermione definitely won't talk to me. I'm so stupid!'_ Blaise thought while he was heading towards his room. It had been two class periods later but he didn't pay any attention during the rest of his classes. All Blaise could think about was how badly he messed up. In fact, he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost missed a familiar voice. The only voice that could make his heart beat faster.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anybody this, Ginny. Especially not Ron or Harry," Hermione said to Ginny in the deserted hallway.

"What's so important? Did you do something bad?" Ginny asked.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I just have a question. What do you think of Zabini?" Hermione lowered her voice as she said his name.

"Zabini? Blaise Zabini?" Ginny asked and continued when she received a nod for Hermione, "I think he's ok. I heard that he gets really good grades and isn't stuck up like all the other Slytherins. Why? Wait...do you like him or something?!?!"

"No! Well not like that. We had a...um...interesting moment in Potions," Hermione stated.

"Really? What happened?" Ginny asked excitedly. Hermione told her the whole story from beginning to end. When she was finished Ginny was interested and said that she would ask Lavender if she had heard anything about him.

"Thanks Ginny. That means a lot," Hermione said and both went their separate directions. Hermione's direction just happened to be right where Blaise was currently eavesdropping.

"What the heck? What do you think you're doing? What did you hear?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Woah, calm down Granger. As a matter of fact, I was just walking to my room and happened to catch you and the Weasley girl talking.

"What did you hear?" Hermione asked again.

"Everything. But what I'm wondering is why you are so interested in me? Now, I already know that you find me irresistible considering during Potions, you were talking about my room. My only conclusion is that you have dreams involving me, you and my room. So, how many have you had?" Blaise asked with a smirk on his face. He knew he was being a jerk and acting similar to Malfoy but he already let something slip and he didn't need her to know anymore about what he thought of her.

"Never! I...um...I got to go," Hermione said quickly and swiftly walked the other direction.


End file.
